chaosringsfandomcom-20200215-history
Chaos Rings Characters
Chaos Rings has four pairs of playable characters, along with several boss characters and one vendor. Please note that right now, the information is very brief (or nonexistent) as one has to read specific cutscenes, etc. to learn about the characters' pasts. Warning: this page contains spoilers. The Couples in Chaos Rings Escher and Musiea Musiea attempts to kill Escher as soon as he wakes up in the Ark Arena, but he sidesteps her, and the other contestants are soon aware of the bad relationship between the two. Musiea hates Escher for murdering her "family." Escher is introduced as a rash but capable swordsman. In the beginning his behavior is quite vicious. He show little to no regard for anyone but himself, and acts as though he can win in the Ark Arena single handedly. Escher is an assassin by trade but royalty by birth, kidnapped by thieves at a young age. It was in their care he met a young girl who he cared for like a sister. He grew to care about her so much he helped her escaped from the thieves, despite ruining his standing with them. Eventually he left the thieves to fight on his own. He killed the father and the nuns of Musiea's church, which is the reason for her initial hostility. Escher is the only participant in the Ark Arena who is interested in the prize of immortality, the reason being that he has a heart defect that is soon to be fatal. He refuses to die because he made a promise to the girl he rescued that they'd meet again. He is humbled by Olgar in a challenge to slay a monster first, but goes on to defeat Olgar and Vahti in the Ark Arena. He soon earns the respect of Zhamo, but is forced to fight him. The fight looks bleak for Escher as his illness catches up with him, but as Musiea reveals her true identity as Aida, the girl who Escher saved all those years ago, he finds the strength to slay his opponents. He and Musiea go on to fight the Agent, and they succeed in becoming the first couple, sent back in time 10,000 years to produce offspring strong enough to fight the Qualia, a being who's existence threatens all lifeforms.In his second ending, Escher slays the Executioner and the Agent at their full strength, then goes on to slay the Almighty, the operator of the Ark Arena. In the end, he and Musiea are judged worthy of fighting the Qualia, and walk through the portal to it hand in hand. Eluca and Zhamo Eluca is a executioner for the "Divine King" and is sentenced to kill Zhamo and his parents for defying the king. Eluca is reluctant to do so since she was saved by Zhamos parents at a young age and has known Zhamo since he was born. But Zhamos parents tells her not to hesitate so she wouldn't be executed herself. She listens and kills them both. But as soon as shes about to kill Zhamo they are both taken to the Ark Arena. Throughout the arena Eluca is yelling at Zhamo and telling him to be mad at her. But he won't because he knows she had no choice. Zhamo also keeps telling Eluca about overthrowing the king and making a country without poverty that is under his control. She tells him that hes crazy for thinking its even possible. But at the end she agrees to help him do it. Olgar and Vahti Arguably the best story of all the scenarios and the one that should be played last. Olgar and Vahti are at their second Ark Arena, having won the previous Ark Arena 10,000 years ago. As a result, the other contestants, excluding Ayuta, are their descendants. In fact, Olgar was known as the first Divine King in Zhamo and Eluca's country, and the couple was also known in their legends as the god and goddess who created humanity from their tears. Right before the final dungeon, it is revealed by Mana to Olgar that what he thought was Vahti the entire tournament was actually Theia's clone, altered to have Vahti's exact appearance, personality, and memories. It is revealed that since the present Ark Arena would be the final one due to the deteoriation of the Ark, Ayuta did this switch-a-roo in order to guarantee humanity's success against the Qualia by mating Olgar's strong DNA with Theia's superior DNA in the disguise of Vahti. However, Olgar chooses Vahti over humanity's future and knocks down Ayuta in a duel to free Vahti from her cold sleep. After defeating the True Agent for the first time, Vahti collapses from her fatal injuries sustained from the fight against the Executioner. Olgar then singlehandedly defeats the True Agent once and for all, and the now freed Mana transfers the rest of her life force to Vahti and revives her at the cost of her own life. After placing the bodies of Ayuta and Mana together, the two go on to defeat the Almighty and join the fight against the Qualia. Ayuta and Mana Ayuta is a stable-hand at the castle where Mana, as the third daughter of the king, is a princess. Princess Mana was about to be betrothed when the two are whisked away to the Ark Arena. However, it is quickly made known that there is more to Ayuta than meets the eye, as Olgar and Vahti treat him coolly, and he himself admits to have suffered amnesia. As their story continues, we get to know that it is not actually Princess Mana who is brought to the Ark Arena, but her body double Shea. Shea is the one Ayuta really fell in love with, but he had not even known that she existed. It is also known that Ayuta was at the last Ark Arena too and was a bloodthirsty fighter then. He was killed, however, by Olgar (Vieg). Right before the battle against Olgar and Vahti, Shea kills herself as to not be a burden to Ayuta, but Ayuta catches her as she falls. As the two exchange words of love for each other, their proofs of partnership are finally formed. Ark Arena NPCs '' '' =The Agent= An inorganic life-form created to keep order in the Ark Arena. =The Almighty'' ''= The Almighty is a huge sealed robot that runs the Ark Arena. It once had Theia's (The original "First Woman") consciousness and spirit combined with it, but her consciousness slowly faded through time. =Piu-Piu= Piu-Piu is the manager of the shop in the Ark Arena where you can buy items in exchange of OZ. He also saves you from dungeons in case you die, which will cost you 10% of your current OZ. To fight Piu-Piu you must beat "The Almighty", get 4 stars on every map and kill the Qualia. (Including the map that leads to "The Almighty") All you have to do to achieve this is go to the bosses on every map and break their crystals to fight a harder version of them. (These monsters will have some names that you hear through the game. This includes Dante - Vahti's father and Libido - A Prototype Agent made out of Piu-Piu's pervertedness, also known as "The Crimson Demon") To get the 4 stars on The Almighty's map just go to the arena and there will be a crystal there also. After breaking it, clones of you and your partner will appear (Both of them will be at level 90). After you have 4 stars on every map, beaten "The Almighty" and killed the Qualia just go to Piu-Piu, click him and click "Talk". He will then ask you if you want his "Super Bikini" (Best accessory in-game) and then click "Yes". You will then start a fight with him. Note 1: You will only be able to fight Piu-Piu once per couple, which is a disappointment, because he is the only challenge in this game. Note 2: Piu-Piu is extremely strong and it is suggested that you at least get to above level 90 before fighting him. He's next to impossible so you might as well level up to level 100. Also if you beat Piu-Piu with all the playable characters, you will unlock a new title screen as seen above on the picture. =Qualia= An ultimate energy that destroys planets in a split second. The Qualia is the reason the "Ark Arena" was created in the first place, and is meant to be killed by the "Final Couple". (But in fact is killed by the 4 couples you finish the game with, all in one battle.) In order to fight the Qualia you must beat "The Almighty" with every playable characters. After this is done you will be able to select "Final" on the character select screen after you've chosen a couple. When clicking on "Final" you will proceed to the last battle with the Qualia. The Qualia is really wierd looking and easy to kill (Max level 50). Category:Character